1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detergent resistant compositions composed of silicones, aminosilanes, and organotrialkoxy silanes which may be partially hydrolyzed, and to their use in forming detergent resistant films, finishes, or coatings for such applications as car polishes and vinyl protectants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Detergent resistant compositions consisting essentially of hydroxy-terminated polydimethylsiloxanes, amino-monosilanes, and organotrialkoxysilanes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,371 and 3,890,271. The prior art compositions, when they are allowed to cure in a thin film at ambient conditions, remain tacky and are easily smeared and susceptible to picking up dirt particles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,459 discloses that compositions obtained by mixing hydroxy-terminated polydimethylsiloxanes, amino-monosilanes, and organotrialkoxysilanes which may be partially hydrolyzed can be used to render keratinous fibers (e.g., wool) shrink resistant.